My name is Wolverrina, where am I?
by wolverrina
Summary: Wolverrina wakes up in a blocky world. She remembers nothing but her name (Wolverrina) and that she is 20 years old. She wanders through a forest until coming across a huge, white castle on a hill. There she finds a scientist, but will he welcome her? Rated T just to be safe. Please read, this is my second Fanfic! I will be making Wolverrina's Minecraft skin soon!
1. Where the Hell am I?

**(Hey peeps! So I felt like writing a Yogscast Fanfic with me in it! I know it's used but hey who's the writer here? Lol sorry but I always wanted to be in the Yogscast especially the RP side. Enjoy! Also, any relationships that happen within this fan fiction are not my actual wishes, as in when Wolverrina gets in a relationship with someone (no spoilers sorry) I am not saying I would actually go out with them because the youngest person who is Yogscast related is Toby and he's like 16-17, anyway long story short! Wolverrina's relationships aren't mine! It's just a shared name and personality! You get the idea. Almost forgot: For the purpose of this Fanfic everyone is about 20-23ish k? Cool, enjoy!)**

**Wolverrina's POV**

I woke up on a dirt block, not a dirt mound but a block. I had no idea where I am and all I remembered is that my name was Wolverrina and I'm 20. I looked around to see a world made up completely of blocks_. _I stood up and noticed I was the only thing not made of blocks. _Sheesh, I don't remember taking drugs… I've always been against it. _I appeared to be in a grassy plains area near the edge of a forest. _Where the hell am I?_ I looked down to see myself wearing a black lab coat/trench coat with a wavy streak going down it, I have plain black jeans and black, ankle-high converse. _Wherever I am I still have style. _I started walking towards the forest hoping to find something or someone to tell me where the hell I am. As I walked under the shade of the first blocky leaves I tripped over something to land flat on my face with my shoulder length, black and red streaked hair in my eyes. _The hell? _I rolled over to find an old bow and some arrows. _Handy, least now I have weapon of sorts. _I notched an arrow and aimed at a tree 5 blocks away. The arrow thunked into the trunk. _Well, I know how to use a bow obviously.___

**(I actually do archery so yeah)**

I decided to continue in to the forest hoping someone would come along soon to give me the antidote to whatever high I was on. I wandered through the forest for what seems like ages until I saw a white, marble castle surrounded by a blue force field in the distance. _Hurray! Civilisation! _I rushed forwards and realized that the castle was on top of a mountain. I sighed. _Of course, why the hell not? Building it on the high ground is good battle strategy but a bitch to climb._ It's then that I spotted a staircase of sorts leading up to the main door. I climbed the cobblestone steps towards the force field. When I reached it I bashed on it yelling;

"Oi! Open up! Let me in!" _Not the most courteous hello but hey, I'm tired._ I saw a man in a white lab coat and grey boots looking down at me from above the door. He had straw blonde hair with goggles perched atop his head. He looked about 21. I waved to him annoyed.

"Hey Blondie! Open up!" He just stared at me then ducked back in. The force field dissipated and the main gate opened slowly to reveal the man pointing a laser gun at me warily.

"Who are and who sent you?" I crossed my arms unimpressed.

"I am Wolverrina and nobody 'sent' me. I came of my own free will seeing as I just woke up in the nearby forest with no memory so yeah hi" He narrowed his eyes and flicked the safety off the gun.

"What kind of idiot do you think I am? You don't seriously think I am going to believe that do you? I'm offended" I sighed.

"Seriously? Yes, I'm here to kill you! Boo! Surprise, great assassination attempt! Not! I'm going to turn up on your doorstep and ask to come in, my only weapon being an old bow and a couple of crummy arrows. I shall then proceed to shoot you without you noticing! Because it wouldn't be at all hard to just kill you with you watching me like a hawk, being a stranger to you and all! Yeah! Great plan! I wouldn't get myself killed at all! Now I'm offended at how stupid you think I am!" He looked taken aback at my response.

"How emotionless are you to just zap someone for turning up on your doorstep? I mean seriously dude" He blinked and lowered his laser gun.

"You're not here to kill me are you?" I face-palmed and said.

"No, I'm not here to kill you, don't know why I would. I mean it's not like you threaten people on your doorstep you've never met before or anything, oh. Wait" He scratched his head.

"Oh right, sorry. Some people I used to know want to kill me" My stomach rumbles. _Damn I'm hungry._ He looked at me as if just realizing I was a person.

"Um, would you like something to eat?" My stomach rumbled and I nodded. He let me through the door and I looked around myself in awe.

"How many people live here? It's huge" He just shrugged.

"I live by myself" We walked through the main courtyard to the kitchen.

**(I would like it noted I have almost no idea the layout of Duncan's (Yes it's Lalna if you didn't get that already) castle and I needed to add on rooms anyway)**

"So what was your name again sorry?"

"Wolverrina, but you can call me Wolf or Wolv I guess" he nodded and walked over to the fridge.

"Well I'm Duncan also known as Lalna, now what would you like to eat?" I shrugged.

"Food?" Duncan sighed, opened the fridge and pulled out a steak that he heated up in the microwave before putting it on a plate in front of me. He tried to give me a knife and fork but I felt my mouth tingle slightly and a strange sensation on the top of my head as I ripped apart the steak with my teeth. While I was eating I looked up to see Lalna backed against the opposite bench fear on his face. I paused and licked my fingers but nicked one of them on my teeth drawing blood. I gasped. I felt inside my mouth to feel sharpened teeth. I looked up in to his face very confused.

"What, what are you?" Duncan said shakily raising his laser gun. I raised my hand slowly and feel two fluffy, canine ears. My eyes widened.

"I don't know" I whispered. He cocked his head no longer afraid but confused.

"You said you woke up in the forest with no memory right?" I nodded. _Ok, seriously… what have I been taking?! This can't be real!_ Duncan lowered his laser gun and straightened his lab coat.

"Well, uh how about I help you find out what happened to you? You seem like you're not going to attack me at random or anything. You should probably finish that, you'll need your strength" I just nodded and reached for the steak again but thought better of it and used the knife and fork. After I finished he put the used plate and utensils in a dishwasher and led me to the lounge room. Duncan sat down on the couch and I sat across from him.

"So… what do you remember?" I shrugged.

"Uh, my name is Wolverrina but people have called me Wolf or Wolv, I'm 20 and, and I have no idea where in the hell I am or where I'm from. Oh wait! I'm also a Goth" Duncan leaned back into the couch and looked up to the ceiling before saying;

"Well that's not much to go on, but you forgot part what appears to be wolf, female and extremely sarcastic" The look I give him made him laugh.

"In answer to that I say, I didn't remember being part dog or whatever that just sort of happened and Oh! Is that why I have boobs? I was so confused there for a minute" Duncan went pink at my abruptness making me chuckle but that soon turned into a yawn. I looked outside realizing it was getting dark. Duncan's face darkened.

"I'm glad you aren't out there, this place is dangerous at night" I shrugged.

"How bad can it be?" He gave me a serious look.

"Zombies, Skeletons, Creepers, and giant Spiders not to mention those damned Endermen" I blinked.

"Zombies? As in brain eating zombies? You've got to be kidding me!" Duncan shook his head and stood up.

"Um, I guess you'll need somewhere to sleep, but I only have one bed…." He blushed and cleared his throat.

"I can sleep on the couch" I nodded suddenly too tired to argue about me being the guest. I followed him down the hall to a large bedroom with an ensuite and walk in wardrobe. Duncan quickly dashed around picking things up and throwing them in drawers.

"Um, yeah so you can sleep in here for now if you like" I nodded slipping off my converse and sitting on the bed. I looked down and realize something.

"I am _not _sleeping in jeans or a trench coat for that matter… Do you have any spare clothes" Duncan went a bit pink but walked into the wardrobe coming back with a plain black shirt and trousers. He stood there watching me until I pointed to the bathroom.

"I intend to keep my dignity thank you" He went bright red and hurried into the bathroom and closed the door murmuring;

"Right, sorry" I got changed noticing the shirt was tight in the front but went almost to my knees. When I called him back in he was only wearing his trousers and goggles. _Damn, he's ripped!_ He grabbed a blanket off the double bed and walked to the doorway.

"Um, good night I guess. I'll wake you up in the morning" He flicked off the light and closed the door as I snuggled down into the sheets. _Why haven't my ears gone away? Thank Notch my teeth have gone away._

**(I shall publish Duncan's view in a day or two from the start, sorry it's so long! Please Rate and Review!)**


	2. Who the Hell are you?

**Duncan's POV (From the start)**

I was making a few adjustments to the machine blocks when I heard someone banging on the force-field outside. I raced out to the top of the gate and looked down to see a girl in all black; a trench coat, trousers, shoes and even black and red hair.

"Oi, open up!" She looked up at me and yelled again.

"Hey Blondie! Let me in!" _Blondie?_ I walked down the stairs and pointed my mining laser at the door before shutting off the force field and pulled the gate open.

"Who are you and who sent you?" She crossed her arms.

"I am Wolverrina and nobody 'sent' me. I came of my own free will seeing as I just woke up in the nearby forest with no memory so yeah hi" I narrowed my eyes and flicked the safety off the laser. _You have got to be kidding me! Can't you do better Sjin? I mean sending a girl to do your job? I thought you were to sexist for that._

"What kind of idiot do you think I am? You don't seriously think I am going to believe that do you? I'm offended" She sighed.

"Seriously? Yes, I'm here to kill you! Boo! Surprise, great assassination attempt! Not! I'm going to turn up on your doorstep and ask to come in, my only weapon being an old bow and a couple of crummy arrows. I shall then proceed to shoot you without you noticing! Because it wouldn't be at all hard to just kill you with you watching me like a hawk, being a stranger to you and all! Yeah! Great plan! I wouldn't get myself killed at all! Now I'm offended at how stupid you think I am!" I was quite taken aback at this response. _Well that doesn't sound like an assassin I'll admit._

"How emotionless are you to just zap someone for turning up on your doorstep? I mean seriously dude" I blinked and lowered my laser._ She has a very fair point there, I've never met her and I'm just assuming she's working for Sjin. I guess I should stop being such a douche and let her in._

"You're not here to kill me are you?" She face- palmed and said;

"No, I'm not here to kill you, don't know why I would. I mean it's not like you threaten people on your doorstep you've never met before or anything, oh. Wait" I scratched my head. _Awkward._

"Oh right, sorry. Some people I used to know want to kill me" Her stomach rumbled. _Oh, I guess trekking through a forest and up a mountain would make you hungry._

"Um, would you like something to eat?" Her stomach rumbled again and she nodded. I led her through the courtyard, she stared and said;

"How many people live here? It's huge" I shrugged. _It's not that big._

"I live by myself" We walked into the kitchen from the courtyard with me asking;

"So what was your name again sorry?"

"Wolverrina, but you can call me Wolf or Wolv I guess" _Unusual name._ I nodded and walked over to the fridge.

"Well I'm Duncan also known as Lalna, now what would you like to eat?" She shrugged.

"Food?" I sighed, opened the fridge and pulled out a steak that I heated up in the microwave before putting it on a plate in front of her. I tried to give Wolverrina a knife and fork but she started to rip into it with her teeth which had elongated suddenly. Two fluffy, dog ears came out of the top of her head as her human ones disappeared. I looked on in horror and I backed up against the bench in fear. She paused and licked her fingers but nicked one of them on her teeth drawing blood. She gasped. I watched as she felt inside her mouth and looked up into my face looking confused and slightly scared.

"What, what are you?" I said shakily raising my mining laser. She raised her hand slowly to feel the two fluffy, canine ears. Her eyes widened.

"I don't know" She whispered. I cocked my head no longer afraid but confused.

"You said you woke up in the forest with no memory right?" She nodded. _This is so strange._ I lowered my mining laser and straightened my lab coat.

"Well, uh how about I help you find out what happened to you? You seem like you're not going to attack me at random or anything. You should probably finish that, you'll need your strength" She just nodded and started to reach for the steak, hesitated and then grabbed the knife and fork. After she finished I put the used plate and utensils in the dishwasher and led her to the lounge room. I sat down on the couch and she sat across from me.

"So… what do you remember?" She shrugged.

"Uh, my name is Wolverrina but people have called me Wolf or Wolv, I'm 20 and, and I have no idea where in the hell I am or where I'm from. Oh wait! I'm also a Goth" I leaned back into the couch and looked up to the ceiling before saying;

"Well that's not much to go on, but you forgot part what appears to be wolf, female and extremely sarcastic" The look I got made me chuckle.

"In answer to that I say, I didn't remember being part dog or whatever that just sort of happened and Oh! Is that why I have boobs? I was so confused there for a minute" I felt my face redden. _Who says that so openly?_ She grinned at my embarrassment and looked outside. I followed her gaze and grimaced. _It's that time again, Notch help us._

"I'm glad you aren't out there, this place is dangerous at night" She shrugged.

"How bad can it be?" I looked at her seriously. _She doesn't know? Strange…_

"Zombies, Skeletons, Creepers, and giant Spiders not to mention those damned Endermen" She blinked.

"Zombies? As in brain eating zombies? You've got to be kidding me!" I shook my head and stood up.

"Um, I guess you'll need somewhere to sleep, but I only have one bed…." I felt my cheeks burn and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"I can sleep on the couch" She nodded and followed me down the hall to my bedroom. I quickly ran around picking things up and throwing them in drawers.

"Um, yeah so you can sleep in here for now if you like" She nodded slipping off her shoes and sitting on the bed. She looked down at herself before looking back up at me.

"I am _not _sleeping in jeans or a trench coat for that matter… Do you have any spare clothes" I blushed and quickly turned and walked into the wardrobe looking for something a girl could wear to bed. I rustled through the cupboard, pushing lab coats aside until I found some plain black clothes. I walked back out and threw them to her. I stood there looking at her until she pointed to the bathroom annoyed.

"I intend to keep my dignity thank you" I felt my face burn as hurried into the bathroom and closed the door murmuring;

"Right, sorry" I decided to get changed for sleep, shedding my lab coat, shirt and boots. She called me back in soon after, when I walked back in she stared at me for a second before looking away. _Those clothes are a bit big on her but I guess I'm taller than her. _I grabbed a blanket off the double bed and walked to the doorway.

"Um, good night I guess. I'll wake you up in the morning" I flicked of the light and shut the door, walking down the hallway to the lounge room. I flopped down onto the couch and spread out the blanket over myself and sighed. _Who is the girl? Where is she from? Why did she come here? Why is she part wolf? What is she?_ I continued to ponder those questions until sleep took me into its embrace.

_Who is she….?_

**(Thanks for reading! I know it was more or less the same thing I just felt a couple of details needed explaining! As it shall be if I do Duncan's POV again. I won't do Duncan very often as most things are carried across my Wolverrina, but I don't know if say she's knocked out or something his POV will be necessary right? Anyway! Please Review! I really like the fee back I'm getting so far, but if you feel I need some constructive critiquing go right ahead! Thanks Bye!)**


	3. AN Apologies

**Quick little update for purpose of you not going insane! I have had extreme and I mean like proper extreme writer's block and now I've gone and overwhelmed myself with like three fanfics to write at once and whoa! I am seriously starting to hurt my fingers but I'm gonna put up a new chapter or two in each by the end of this week I swear! I am seriously annoyed with myself for starting so much at once and posting irregularly! But starting today that shall change! I will be posting them on specific days starting two days from now! So I hope you aren't too mad at me for me spazzing out with my updating! Anyway! I will see you all next chapter! Also I'm writing a message depending on which fanfic you read this on.**

My Name is Wolverrina, where am I? Readers! I am sorry for not having updated in the appropriate time that I should have been but don't worry I should have some form of something for this Fanfiction up by the end of the week! See you in the next chapter!


	4. Cheddar Cheese With Chocolate Chips!

**Edit: I used the wrong bloody way of writing for the POVs! I'm an idiot… Well it's fixed now! Sorry to those who read the first chapters then read this and are like…. Bro… you fail…. I know I do! I'm sorry! It's fixed now!**

**(I am so sorry I haven't updated! But here! *Hands next chapter* You may read! It's time for something to happen! I have no idea what as this is one of the pieces I am stuck on but let's see how we go! I hope I manage to get around my writer's block! Also shout out to Zero300c for reviewing and to Mary Jane whose review I didn't quite understand… but hey! I think it's positive!)**

**Wolverrina's POV**

I opened my eyes blearily and yawned.

**(You know how when dogs yawn they open their mouths really wide and make like a whining sort of noise? That's how she yawns)**

I sat up rubbing my eyes and turned to see a tall, blonde man standing beside my bed.

"Holy guacamole!" I jumped across to the other side of the bed in an instant to stare at the man. I blinked and remembered the previous day's events.

"Oh… Hi Lalna" Duncan grinned lopsidedly.

"Hi, did I scare you?" I waved it away.

"Psh, no. Of course not! Once I remembered who you were I was perfectly fine" Duncan chuckled.

"So do you want some breakfast? Or perhaps a bone?" I pretended to glare at him but he just laughed. I reached up to feel my wolf ears and frowned slightly.

"Why haven't they gone away? My teeth went back to normal…" Duncan shrugged.

"I have no idea" I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"So what was that about breakfast?" Duncan walked over to the door and held it open grinning. I walked over and out, down the hall and into the kitchen with Duncan following.

"What would you like to eat? And don't say food" He added as I opened my mouth to reply. I mocked a hurt expression.

"That's not what I was going to say! Well…. Maybe but that's not the point!" Duncan just grinned. "Have you got any sushi?" Duncan cocked his head.

"What's sushi?" Myjaw dropped.

"You d-d-don't k-know what sushi is?! Cheddar cheese with chocolate chips! You have not lived!" Duncan just stared at me trying to piece together what I had just said.

"Cheddar cheese with what?" Iwaved it away.

"No time for that! We have to get you some sushi! Now, where's the nearest ocean?" Duncan shook his head extremely confused.

"About half an hours walk from here bu-"He was cut off by me yelling;

"Then we shall go there!" I paused. "Wait, sushi making takes some preparation… hmmm I need swimmers, goggles and a couple of buckets…. This is going to take a while" Duncan cleared his throat.

"We can't go to the ocean anyway" I glared at him.

"Why not?" Duncan crossed his arms.

**Duncan's POV**

"Well to get there we have to go through Honeydew Inc.'s land and also through Sjips Co.'s land… Honeydew Inc. is fine I work there sometimes but Sjips Co is a different matter. We just won't be allowed to go through there" I turned to see Wolverrina with a furious expression on her face, her teeth were out and hereyes were glowing purple.

"No one gets in the way of my sushi!" I paled. Wolverrina suddenly reverted back to normal. "I'm sure they'll let us through! It'll all be fine K?" She grinned up at me and he couldn't help grinning back if somewhat nervously. _Note to self don't get on Wolverrina's bad side…_

**Wolverrina's POV**

"Yeah they'll let us through… maybe on the way I can introduce you to my friends" I nodded eagerly then looked down at myself and back up to him. _I am not going looking like this; I'll wear my clothes from yesterday. I need a wash too._

"Do you have a shower I could use? That trek yesterday left me all sticky" Duncan nodded.

"Just use the one in my room, excuse the mess" I grinned and walked back to Duncan's bedroom to find my clothes. I rummaged around until I found my t-shirt, coat, trousers and convers all in a neat pile on top of a dresser. _A hah!_ I dashed into the bathroom, locked the door, drew the curtain on the window, pulled off my pyjamas and turned the hot water on sighing as it warmed me up. I washed myself and my hair before turning the water off, climbing out of the shower and wrapping a towel around myself. I dried myself off, got dressed and brushed my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned cockily. _Now that I'm not so dirty I don't look to bad._ My black and red hair was out and in a side part with my fringe **(Americans call it bangs I believe)** falling into place to cover my right eye. My black skinny jeans were tight in all the right places and converse were scruffy but not too scruffy, just enough to look rebellious. I shrugged my jacket on, walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen.

**(I need to re-describe her jacket, I feel it's needed. Eh hem. So it goes to about mid-thigh and is pitch black with a silver, wavy streaking going down the front of her right side. It has double buttons to about her waist where it opens slightly so she can move easily. It has long, loose sleeves that go to her wrist. It has a black hood that when she puts it on she can hide her face (and her ears) completely. It has large pockets that can fit lots of stuff in them (trust me I'm basing this off a coat I have and I could fit a decent size book in each pocket). Oh and when she runs it flows behind her a bit too make her look pro as heck. Sorry felt this massive description necessary now on with the story!)**

I stepped into the kitchen to find it empty. I frowned. _Hmm where is he?_

"Duncan" i called. No reply. i shrugged. _Time for investigating!_ i decided to give myself the tour until I found him. I walked out into the main courtyard that I had entered through the day before. It was grassy and had a tree or two growing in it. **(I have no idea if this is true; I'm not sticking to the original)** I looked up to see a large tower with an observatory at the top. _Wonder if he's in here?_ I entered at the ground level to find lots of machines but no Duncan. There were no stairs just some coloured panels on the floor. _I wonder…_ I stepped onto one of them and found myself instantly teleported to another room in the tower. I looked around to see what looked like a sorting machine of sorts but still no Duncan .I sighed and looked to the colour panels. I ignored the one I had come from and hopped upon a yellow one. I was then teleported to the observatory, still no Duncan. _Fish sticks and custard where is he?_ I jumped onto another teleporter pad to find myself in yet another machine filled room which also this time contained a Duncan. _About time!_ He hadn't noticed me yet so I decided to play a little game. I pulled my hood up and slid into the shadows grinning evilly. I crept up behind him until if I reached out I could have touched him. He was bending over a strange gridded table arranging things in a pattern. I slowly bent down so my mouth was right by his ear and whispered darkly;

"Hello Lalna" He jumped away from me and swore violently whilst clutching his hear while I just threw back my hood and laughed at his expression while he blushed angrily.

"That wasn't very funny" This just made me laugh even harder making me sink to the floor with tears in her eyes. After a few minutes I somewhat composed herself and wiped the tears from my face I looked up to see him glaring at me. I tried not to laugh at him but I ended up in a fit of giggles.

"I'm s-sorry Lalna, just y-your expression. Wow, you'd have thought I was here to kill you" He just continued to glare at me. I managed to sit up against the gridded table and pull myself together.

"You surprised me" I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Did I? Really? I didn't notice! I thought that reaction was perfectly normal for a greeting" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. Duncan crossed his arms and sighed huffily making me grin even harder. I stood up and looked at the strange table I had been leaning against.

"So what cha up to?" Duncan pointed at the table.

"Just using the crafting table" I looked at him blankly. "Oh right you remember nothing. Hmm well you see if you put things in the grid in the right pattern it makes things" He walked over and showed me the 9X9 grid. "See if you took for example two iron ingots and a stick" He placed them with the two iron ingots on the second and fourth places and the stick in the sixth place. Suddenly an iron sword appeared making me jump behind Duncan in surprise. He grinned cockily at me. "And it makes an iron sword" I let go of his arm, picked up the sword and looked at it with a well trained eye. I weighed it in my hand carefully and took a few swings with it before placing it on the table.

"That's pretty good quality I must admit" Suddenly memories of training with swords came back to me, I remembered nothing except that I had owned a sword and knew how to use it properly. I staggered against the table strangely dizzy. Duncan grabbed my arm so I wouldn't fall over and looked at me worriedly.

"Wolverrina are you ok?" I nodded the dizziness gone.

"Just remembered something. I know how to use a sword" Duncan grinned.

"I guess you just need triggers, this might make finding your memories a lot easier. I think the more you experience the more of your life you'll remember" I grinned then thought of something else.

"Hey when I first came here I had a bow and a couple of arrows, I think I knew how to use them. Maybe I should try using a bow" Duncan nodded thoughtfully.

"That might work to trigger more memories" I turned back to the crafting table.

"So this 'crafting table' can it make anything?" Duncan shook his head.

"Not everything but they can make a decent amount of things. There are different kinds of crafting tables that can make special things but a normal one is good for most things" I nodded slowly.

"Can you teach me these 'crafting patterns' then? I have a feeling it'll be useful" Duncan shrugged.

"I guess you have to learn somewhere. So basically you can make weapons, furniture, food, armour and tones of other things. Actually before you came up here I was making you a flying ring so we cou-"He stopped when he saw me looking at him strangely. _A what? Explain before you speak man!_ "What?"

"What in the name of pancakes and pickles is a flying ring?" Duncan grinned lopsidedly.

"Well it's a ring that helps you fly with magic" _You have got to be kidding me._ I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Um Lalna? Magic isn't real" I said gently like he was three year old. He just sighed and started to hover. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"CARROT CAKE AND COOKIES! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS EDIBLE IN THIS WORLD IS GOING ON?!"

**(So I hoped you liked the chappie! Soon they will be off to Honeydew Inc. to meet Simon and Lewis! But what will happen when they discover Wolverrina is part wolf? And will Sjin Sips stop her sushi dreams? Or will they let her through like people who value their lives? All will be revealed! Please Rate and Review! I like to know what you guys think of it! See ya soon!**

**P.S Did anyone get my Doctor Who reference?)**


	5. AN Quick Break

Hi guys im having technical difficulties with my computer. im having to write this on my tablet so no grammar whatsoever. Im taking thismgolden oppurtunity for a week or two break so I can catch up on writing. Im publishing this on all my running stories so you all know. Sory for badmspelling but my tablet is hard to type on properly. Dont worry I will be back real soon but I ned to get my shit together with my homework and writing! So see you al soon! Bye! -Wolverrina


End file.
